A Day I'll Never Forget
by Lawliet-Obsessed
Summary: Lizzy is a skilled ninja from Konoha, wishing to teach Genjutsu, her speciality. Her life definitely changed when she met a very special girl... What's this strange feeling for Hinata Hyuga ? Does she feel the same ?


**A Day I'll Never Forget**

_This is a Yuri Oneshot I wrote for Lizzy (Darkrose284)._

_I really enjoyed writing it._

[[_ Includes a LEMON _]]

It was such a nice day... A light blue sky, children playing in the streets, the Sun's heat was warming my skin up and in the forest, we could hear animals getting out of their places to enjoy the weather. Good timing since today was the day I had to meet Kurenai-sensei. It would be the last time we trained together and when it will be done, she'll bring a report to the Hokage and I could teach Genjutsu to the academy's pupils. I was so excited! First, because my skills in Genjutsu were now very powerful, and second, because I knew _she_ would be there, hiding behind one of those trees, watching me training hard, doing exercises to control my chakra... probably thinking I didn't notice _her_...

Hinata Hyuga was a bit younger than me and I was really happy since I met her!

We met when I was on a mission, her team was fighting quite strong ninjas and they were scattered in the woods so her Sensei didn't know what was happening... One of the ninjas had noticed Hinata's weaknesses, her lack of self-confidence and shyness. Obviously, she was an easy prey to him, not even an adversary, and when I arrived with my team I first thought he had killed her. The poor girl was unconscious on the ground and had lost a lot of blood. I immediately kicked that bastard's ass! Even if I'm pretty shy, when I get angry, I can't control myself anymore... and I can swear the man was really dead when I left his corpse and ran to check the girl's vital signs. I felt a weak pulse and brought her back to the Konoha's hospital without wasting time!

I'll never forget this blessed day.

Despite the circumstances, I had felt something change in me when I saw her.

It took me a long time before understanding that the strange feeling in me was love...

Since that day, you could say we're friends.

She's so delicate... I couldn't help myself but feel the need to take care of her, to protect her.

And I don't really know why, but I was totally unable to tell her how I felt about her. Maybe because I was afraid to lose her if she rejected me ?

I let myself fall on the ground, out of breath and leaned against a tree. After 5 hours spent to train, we finally finished the last session!

"**Great Lizzy! You did a good job! You'll soon be called "Sensei" by our pupils!**"

She winked at me and helped me up.

"**Go take a bath and relax, you deserve it!**"

"**Oh yes I do! You can count on me Kurenai-sensei!**"

Smiling, she added...

"**Well, I have to bring my report to the Hokage. I'll tell you tomorrow when you could start to teach.**"

"**Right! Thank you very much!**"

She left and I did the same, I would have liked to talk to Hinata but I couldn't approach her in that state, sweating and dirty because of my training in the nature... So I reluctantly went back to home.

I had a well-deserved hot shower and planned to go to the waterfall for the relaxing part. I pulled a black belly shirt on with a black mini skirt and tied my head band around my neck. Looking at my reflection in the mirror, I couldn't help but imagine Hinata coming behind me, putting her arms around my waist, pleading me with her eyes to touch her, to taste her... I sighed and swept away this vision from my head. I opened the door and gasped. I was so surprised that I couldn't speak, letting the kitten in an awkward silence.

"**H-Hi, Lizzy. I hope I... don't... disturb you...**"

_Well, being with Hinata could be even more relaxing than the waterfall..._

I smiled and gestured her to come in.

"**Not at all Hinata! I'm glad to see you! Please, take a seat!**"

She nodded and walked strangely towards the couch, keeping her hands behind her back.

_I wonder how long it could take her before she dares to give me what she's trying to hide... _

I gave her a confused look as I would have done if I wouldn't have understood her plan. Her cheeks were pink and it seemed to requires all her courage to hold me a white box with a red ribbon on it.

"**I-I thought you would appreciate some _Daifuku..._ a-after a long day...**"

She was so touching!

"**Aww thank you very much Hinata!**"

I pulled her into a tight hug, taking advantage of that position to smell her hair, her natural fragrance, to feel her body's heat... I could have swore I felt the beating of her heart through her clothes!

"**You're we-welcome, Lizzy.**"

I unwillingly pulled away from her and sat down next to her.

"**I'd train that hard every day if you'd visit me each time!**"

I giggled but unfortunately the little cutie was still embarrassed. Though she slightly smiled...

She looked down and noticed the mark on my hip.

"**What's this ?" she asked, pointing at the black sign.**"

"**Oh, you've never heard about it ? It's a seal.**"

Her ice blue eyes widened.

"**They sealed a demon in you ?**"

"**Yes!**"

"**Which one is it ?**"

"**The six tailed wolf.**"

She approached my body to look closer at it... She looked quite puzzled.

"**May... May I touch it ?**"

Her question surprised me but I nodded.

I felt her soft fingers against my skin, she was so sweet... I closed my eyes and enjoyed her touch. My heart was beating faster and as she was tracing the pattern with her fingertip I couldn't contain a sigh of pleasure.

Obviously, she suddenly stopped, her cheeks red and his mouth wide opened.

"**I...I'm so sorry Lizzy!**"

_How could someone feel sorry for giving pleasure to someone else ? _

"**Don't worry, I don't mind... Actually it felt really good...**" I admitted with a slight blush.

I felt her relax a bit...

"**Really ?**"

I nodded, smiling and she did something rather unexpected! She touched my hip again, passed her hand over my tummy, her innocent eyes looking shyly into mine to see my reactions. At first I gasped, then leaned down on the couch taking her hand in mine and guiding her under my shirt, leaving her trembling hand on my left breast. Her embarrassed look was so hot right now... Her cheeks were as red as a tomato.

"**Hinata, don't be afraid...**" I murmured.

She then started massaging my breast, then the other, sometimes rolling my nipples between her fingers. I felt the desire grow under her touch. She was biting her lower lip without realizing how sensual it was! I suddenly put a hand at the back of her head and kissed her roughly on the lips. She let my tongue slip into her mouth, exploring every inch of it, tasting her with the passion I've contained until now. I sucked her tongue while passing my hand through her dark blue hair. She moaned slightly against my mouth. It was the first time I heard this voice from her and I must admit it terribly turned me on... I broke the kiss and looked deep into her electric blue eyes.

"**Li-Lizzy, it feels so good.**"

I could hear the trouble in her voice, like it was hard for her to speak... It was clear that that was her first time.

_She is feeling so weak after just a kiss ? How cute... How innocent..._

I smirked and put my hand on her cheek, murmuring to her ear :

"**I'll make you feel even better, Hinata.**"

I felt her shiver and she looked at me with these pleading eyes I've been dreaming about so many times!

I took her hand and led her to my room. I pushed her onto my bed and straddled her. I've been waiting for this moment for so long... I licked her ear lob and removed her head band, her shirt, then her bra. I admired her body for a few seconds, making her blush even more. She was about to cover her breasts with her hands but I took her wrists and pinned her on the bed.

"**Please, you don't have to hide your wonderful body from me...**"

I kissed and licked her neck when an evil idea came into my mind... I sucked hard on her neck, making her moan, and left a hickey on her pale skin. I smirked.

"**Now you're mine, I put my own seal on you.**"

She smiled weakly.

"**I am definitely yours, then.**"

_I'm sure she doesn't even know how horny it makes me to hear that from her..._

I trailed down kisses to her breasts and cupped them in my hands. Her skin was so soft, it was like silk... I massaged one breast and licked the other, feeling her nipples getting hard as she moaned. I sucked her nipples, licked them and bit them. I didn't think she would be so sensitive... Just stimulating her breasts aroused her so much that I thought she would reach climax!

I stood up and pulled her pants and panties down, revealing her already wet pussy. I passed my tongue on my lips and spread her legs, crawling between them.

"**Lizzy...**"

I put my index finger on her lips.

"**Don't worry honey, I'll take care of you.**"

She nodded and looked at me as I went down between her legs and caressed her thighs. I slowly passed my tongue on her clitoris. She moaned loudly and put a hand on my head, pushing slightly on it. I smirked and took her clit between my lips, sucking on it and moving my tongue against it. She moaned even louder.

_Oh god she has a good voice!_

Her breath was fast and she arched her back at every new pressure of my mouth on the little piece of flesh. Who could suspect that a so little thing could bring so much pleasure ?

I passed my fingers along her labia, teasing her entrance.

Almost panting, she interrupted me.

"**Not yet, Lizzy!**"

I gave her a questioning look and she kept going on...

"**I... want your tongue... in me.**"

Without saying a word I granted her wish and started lapping her salty juices.

Out of breath she still found the strength to encourage me with her so sexy pleading voice...

"**Ah... Humm... Yes, Lizzy... That's it! Please, put it in me...**"

I slipped my tongue inside her as far as I could, moving it to be sure to taste every inch of her. I felt her warm liquid flow into my mouth and gladly swallowed it. I felt like I owned her, like her juices made me get her under my skin.

Without stopping, I put my thumb on her clit and massaged it. It didn't take too long before she reaches climax! She squirmed and moaned louder, leaning her head back as I felt another flow coming into my mouth and her walls contracting hard...

I crawled on top of her and kissed her cheek tenderly.

After she got her breath back she looked at me and kissed me on the lips.

"**You're so good!**"

"**And it's just getting started...**"

She bit her lower lip.

"**I want to please you too!**"

"**Well... Could you do what I've just done to you ?**"

"**Yes... I guess I could...**"

"**Then, that's all you'll have to do while I'll teach you some other things...**"

"**Alright.**"

"**...And Hinata, tell me if it hurts, okay ?**"

"**O-Okay...**"

I gave her a peck on the lips and stood up to remove all my clothes, then crawled over her again so we were laid one on top of the other, in the "sixty-nine" position.

She took my buttocks in her hands, squeezing on them, then started licking my wet pussy with a surprising skill! She was so good I moaned instantly.

"**Oh, God, Hinata! Don't stop, sweetie! You're doing well.**"

She kept licking and sucking the hot flesh as I started running my fingers along her labia. I put my index finger at her entrance and slid it slowly into her tight vagina. I felt her tense a bit so I stopped a few seconds, waiting for her to get used to that presence.

"**Can I go on ?**"

"**Um... Yes.**"

I started moving my finger at a low pace, making sure she was lubricating enough for the next part... She moaned against my privacy making it really hard for me to concentrate, she aroused me so much with her tongue! Somehow, I stretched her entrance a bit and tried to dip another finger in her. She was surprisingly relaxed and gladly welcomed my middle finger. I moved a bit faster and unconsciously kept going faster as she was about to make me lose my mind. She was terribly skilled and the room was now filled with our moans and groans. She suddenly slipped a finger in me, causing an incredible orgasm! I cried loudly and fell down next to her, panting as my body was still convulsing from the pleasure. I still had my fingers in her but was momentarily unable to move. She looked worried as if she was scared to have done something wrong. I smiled at her to comfort her.

"**Hinata, you're amazing! You'll have to do that more often, you naughty girl!**"

She giggled like a child. I moved to face her privacy and smirked.

"**It's my turn to drive you insane!**"

She nodded, smiling and in that position she looked now... radiant!

Picking up where I left off, I dipped again my fingers in her privacy with much more ease. I grope around a bit, looking for her G-spot. Suddenly, she arched her back and almost cry of pleasure.

_I got it!_

I moved my fingers slowly, teasing her by stopping my moves when I was about to touch the sensitive spot. She groaned.

"**Lizzy... Please... Don't tease me like that! That's pure torture!**"

_Wow, I'm so efficient that she doesn't stammer anymore!_

It just made my evil self want to take advantage of the situation. I absolutely wanted to hear her sexy voice!

"**Beg.**"

She looked at me, breathing hard with a curious look.

"**What do you mean ?**"

"**I want you to beg me, Hinata.**"

I lowered my pace then definitely stopped moving, waiting for her to obey.

"**Lizzy... Please...**" She looked at me, offering me a look of burning desire.

"**Go ahead! Beg me, I wanna hear you say dirty words!**"

I kissed her thighs, hoping it would arouse her enough to encourage her to implore me.

"**Aw, Lizzy, keep fingering me, please!**"

"**Finally!**"

I moved again but kept teasing her precious spot.

"**...What else ?**"

She leaned her head back, her mouth slightly opened.

"**Deeper, put 'em deeper in my pussy!**"

I obeyed, but now she'll have to beg again if she wants me to go faster...

She groaned annoyingly.

"**Faster, Lizzy, smash me! Bang me!**"

I was proud to hear her literally implore me... I couldn't contain me anymore and penetrated her at a wild pace, without hesitating to put some pressure on her G-spot.

Her body was shaking, she was covered in sweat, moving her hips along with my moves. She was more than sexy...

"**Ah... Lizzy, I think I'll... come!**"

I felt her walls contracting on my fingers, keeping them tightly inside of her, so I put some more pressure on her G-spot.

"**Oh yes, Lizzy! Humm... AH!**"

She screamed in pleasure and squirmed, trembling and contracting her vagina so hard that I'm sure she could have broken my bones! Another flow of her juices dripped on my hand and soaked the sheets... When she got her breath back I took my fingers out and licked them to taste her orgasm...

_How sweet I find her nectar..._

I laid down next to her and hugged her. She was still shaking a bit but she looked at me with a bright smile. She looked like a doll! Her cheeks were still red but her angelic pale face made her simply adorable.

With a soft and still so innocent voice she said the words that completely changed my life!

"**I... I love you...**"

"**I love you too. I always did...**"

She kissed me tenderly on the lips, sealing our love, then put her arms around me...

We both fell asleep, smiling at each other.

The End.


End file.
